


Five Times Buffy Summers Tries Coffee, and One Time Faith Lehane Tries Tea

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: Buffy Summers doesn’t like coffee, but she soon becomes a frequent customer at the coffee shop Faith works at. My attempt at a Fuffy coffee shop au.





	Five Times Buffy Summers Tries Coffee, and One Time Faith Lehane Tries Tea

1  
Faith punches in the order and looks up at her customer with a wink. “Have a good one, handsome.”  
“Uh –you too,” he says before moving to collect his drink from the next counter.  
Faith tugs at her half ponytail and looks up at her next customer. “Hey –” her voice falters. The blond girl standing in front of her is fucking gorgeous. She also looks pretty damn pissed off. Faith clears her throat. “Hey, what can I get for ya?”  
“Coffee,” the blond says.  
“Well, no shit,” Faith replies with an amused grin. The customer doesn’t smile back. “You look like the kind of girl who wants one of those fancy frappacinos or something,” Faith says.  
The girl rolls her hazel eyes. “Listen, I’m a half hour late for class. Just give me something with a lot of caffeine, kay?”  
“Sure.” Faith places an order for a black coffee with a double-shot of expresso and rings up the girl’s order. “Name?”  
“Buffy.”  
Faith feels the girl –Buffy –’s eyes on her, as if she expects Faith to make fun of the name, but Faith just scribbles it on a cup. Buffy slams some dollar bills on the counter and stalks off to wait for her drink.  
“Nice to meet you too!” Faith calls after her.

2  
The next time she sees her is a Saturday, and Faith spots Buffy when she walks in to start her shift. The pretty blond is sitting at a table by the window, gesturing amiably with her hands as she talks. She’s surrounded by other kids, a cute redheaded girl in a fuzzy striped sweater sitting on the lap of a nondescript boy, another dark-haired boy laughing with his arm around a tall brunette girl.  
Saturday afternoons are usually slow, especially compared to the Monday morning rush.  
“Faith,” snaps Kennedy, one of the other baristas. “Stop staring like an idiot and go see if they need anything.”  
“Fuck you, Kennedy,” Faith retorts absentmindedly, tying on her apron and heading over.  
Buffy looks up, recognizing her. Faith flashes a smile. “Hey –Buffy, right?”  
“Yeah, you remembered?”  
“Sure,” Faith says with an easy grin. “You guys need anything else?”  
“Can I have another scone?” the redhead asks. “They’re really good!”  
“I’ll take one too,” says the boy Faith assumes is her boyfriend.  
“Can I have something to drink?” Buffy asks.  
“Let me guess –coffee?” Faith says with a wink. Buffy doesn’t look embarrassed. “Something other than what you gave me last time, please. That was far too bitter.”  
Faith makes an offended face, because that coffee was her personal favorite. “Whatever you say, blondie.”  
She gets Buffy a vanilla latte with whipped cream and caramel, and dumps five packets of sugar in it before handing it to her.  
Buffy takes one sip and starts coughing. “Too sweet!” she chokes out.  
She looks up and her eyes meet Faith’s, standing behind the counter. Buffy glares. Faith smirks.

3  
“Who’s she?”  
“Who’s who, Kendra?” Faith asks as she sets a cup of coffee on the counter and shouts out the name. A tall bubbly blond wearing glittery eyeshadow breaks away from her pack of similarly dressed girls to accept the coffee with a little squeal. Faith rolls her eyes. She hates Wednesday afternoons.  
Kendra types in the order of a scrawny brunette girl in glasses without even looking. The Jamaican girl has worked here longer than any of them, and she often reminds Faith of that. “The little blond girl. Sitting by herself at the corner table, reading a textbook.”  
“Name’s Buffy,” Faith says, and then, defensively. “Why do you care?”  
Kendra shrugs. “Amanda says she tips well.”  
“She’s my customer.”  
Kendra levels Faith with a glare, and Faith glares back until the customer meeps and drops her money on the counter before scurrying off like a mouse.  
Buffy looks up from her textbook when Faith approaches.  
“What do you have for me today?” Buffy says, smiling a little.  
Faith is prepared and sets down a strawberry-caramel frappucino, a foaming work of art. Buffy raises an eyebrow. “Is this even coffee?”  
“Of course it’s coffee. See, they’re drinking it.” Faith points at the dumb blond girl from before and her little posse.  
“I make it a rule not to do anything that Harmony Kendall does,” Buffy retorts, undaunted.  
Faith throws up her hands. “Just try it, will you?”  
Buffy gingerly takes a sip. “Ew,” she says calmly, and Faith throws her hands up and stalks back to the counter. Behind her, she hears Buffy laughing.

4  
“This one is our owner’s personal favorite,” Faith says on Thursday, setting down the caramel latte with whipped cream in front of Buffy, who today is accompanied by a pile of homework. “Angel has many flaws, but his taste in coffee is not one of them.”  
Buffy looks up in surprise. “Angel?”  
“Yeah, he owns this place. You know him?”  
“He’s my ex-boyfriend. Dark, broody, likes to alphabetize his past sins?”  
Faith laughs, although inside she feels a sting of something that she thinks might just be jealousy. “That’s him. I take it you don’t want the coffee?”  
“No, I’ll try it,” Buffy says, and she takes a sip. “Huh. Not bad. I thought Angel would be more of a dark, dark coffee kinda guy.”  
“That’s just what he tells people,” Faith says. “But you like it?”  
Buffy smirks. “It’s not bad. It’s not that good either.”  
Faith’s eyebrow twitches.

Later, Kendra takes Faith aside and tells her that if she ever swears like that again to a customer, she’s fired.

5  
On Friday, Faith slams a coffee cup in front of Buffy with maybe more force than necessary, and hot liquid spills onto the table.  
“It’s a plain decaf. No milk, no sugar. Completely plain and boring. If you don’t like this, I give up!”  
“Do you know my sister?” the short brown-haired girl sitting next to Buffy asks. Faith nods. “She’s my most difficult customer. She like that at home?”  
“Absolutely,” says Buffy’s sister with a grin. “I’m Dawn.”  
“Faith.”  
“You never told me your name,” says Buffy.  
“You never asked,” shrugs Faith. “’Sides, I’m wearing a name tag.”  
“Can I have a scone?” Dawn asks.  
“Sure, kid.”  
Faith heads back to the counter, where Vi is smiling at her knowingly.  
“What?” Faith snaps.  
“You like her,” Vi says.   
“No I don’t. Get lost.”  
When Faith returns, Buffy’s tasting her decaf.  
Faith puts the scone in front of Dawn. “Free of charge, kid.”  
“Thanks!” Dawn says with an adorable smile.  
Faith turns expectantly to Buffy, who sets down the decaf.  
“Well?”  
“I don’t think I’m a coffee person,” says Buffy with an innocent smile, and Faith feels like pulling her own hair out. “You think,” she manages through gritted teeth because she can feel Kendra’s watchful eyes on her.  
“Yeah,” Buffy says. “There’s a great tea place down the street though. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me there –say, next Friday?”  
“Are you asking me out?” Faith manages finally.  
“Let’s meet outside here,” Buffy says instead. “Come on, Dawn.” And she leaves with a wink and a swish of her pink skirt.

 

6  
“Here you go.” Willow sets two cups of tea in front of Faith and Buffy. Buffy picks hers up and drinks deeply. “Amazing as always, Will.”  
Willow just laughs sheepishly. “That’s nothing. The girl who owns this place, Tara, she’s incredible at making tea. She’s like a witch or something.” Willow giggles.  
Buffy turns to look at her date, who is glaring at her teacup with a betrayed look. “What the fuck is this?”  
“It’s tea,” Buffy says helpfully, and Faith turns her glare onto her. “I know it’s tea, thanks. What I mean is, why the fuck would you let me drink this?”  
“It’s good!” Buffy insists, finishing off her own cup.  
As they leave, Faith puts her number into Buffy’s phone. “Thanks for the date, B,” she says. “But I think I’m sticking to coffee.”  
Buffy shrugs. “Agree to disagree?”  
“Agree to disagree,” Faith says.


End file.
